And it Continues
by HashDash23
Summary: Your favourite family is back. Lets see who ends up with who and how many new additions there has been.
1. Chapter 1

And It Continues...  
>Chapter 1:<p>

_To be clear so none are you aren't like WTF:  
>Danielle and Jacob Evans:<br>Elijah-8 yrs old  
>Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily- 6 12_

_Christian and Scott Pierce:  
>Jack-4<br>Lily-3_

_Damian and Amy Berry:  
>Ella-5<em>

_Samantha and Jessica Fabray:  
>Jake and Tom-3<em>

_Zac Puckerman and Jamie Morrow_

_Jackie Puckerman and Ezra Fitzgerald  
><em>  
>Danielle Evans walked into her mother's office. Both were decked to the Santana in a suit Danielle in a cocktail dress as she was fresh from an interview.<p>

Santana smiled at the sight of her daughter who she had lost for two years back when Danielle was just 16.

Since mother and daughter were reunited they had been pretty much inseparable.

"Mami do you think that you would have coped with four kids the same age running around?" Danielle asked flopping into a chair.

"I don't know, maybe. Why? Are my grandkids giving you trouble?"

"Eli was such an easy kid I mean I don't care about the noise, I actually like it, and it sounds like a normal household" Danielle complained.

"What do you mean normal?" Santana asked narrowing her eyes.

"Mum our life isn't normal I have 5 kids at the age of 24 all because of my husband's wonder sperm".

"I don't see the problem you were probably harder to handle little miss I need glasses" Santana jeered playfully.

"I'll explain to you over lunch" Danielle laughed.

*Dinner time at the Faberittana house*

"Hey I'm here" Jacob yelled as he entered his mothers in laws house ready for Friday night dinner with his family.

Jacob took off his jacket and removed his gun, placing it in the top draw where Rachel told him to put it so none of her grandkids would get to it.

He entered the living room to find a very familiar sight.

He saw his mother and his wife of 6 years talking about the latest book that they had written or read.

His daughter Emily he could see through the window was kicking a football with her uncle Christian and his husband Scott. Despite the fact Christian was a science professor and Scott was a math professor they were very sporty.

Damian who was a kindergarten teacher and his wife Amy was also a kindergarten teacher were taking care of their daughter Ella and Christian and Scott's son and daughter Jack and Lily.

His sister in law Samantha and her wife Jessica who were both vets  
>were entertaining two of his daughters, Hanna and Aria.<p>

Puck and Sam with their 8 year old son Ray were channel surfing.

Zac who was at NYU studying to be a mechanic and his girlfriend Jamie who was studying to be an interior designer were being lovey dovey.

His sister Jackie was walking around taking random photos for her photography course while her fiancé Ezra drew his dream house.

And lastly in the corner were his son and his last daughter, Elijah and Spencer. Both were building a model rocket.

"Hey everyone" Jacob said.

Getting a few hi's in response he kissed is wife's cheek and ran outside to play football.

Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany were making dinner together.

Through the door and the window Quinn could see her kids.

"Is it possible to tell what a person does for a living through the way the act, speak and what they wear?" the blonde questioned.

When she was met with confused stares she elaborate "look at Jacob from the way he acts you can tell his is disciplined so he could be a cop but from his clothes you can tell that he is an FBI agent and Samantha and Jessica are always playing with animals"

"like with Scott and Christian they both wear kinda good but comfortable clothes and they are also always covered in chalk" Rachel added.

"Damian and Amy are really good with kids and they always have some sort of stain all over their clothes" Santana added catching on.

"You can tell Danielle is a writer because she finds ways to trap you in her conversation no matter what the topic"

"We did well with them" Quinn concluded.

"Yeah Q I think we did" Santana agreed.

**Let me know if I should continue. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Dinner mayhem!

Dinner was running smoothly as normal.

"I'll get it" Danielle said standing from her place in between her daughters when the door bell rang.

Once Danielle opened the door she was met with a cross over between Quinn and Puck and an older version of Rachel.

"Hi we're Beth and Shelby Corcoran. We were wondering if we could talk to Quinn Fabray?" The young blonde asked.

"Um... Come in" Danielle said standing aside.

Once back in the living room Danielle came out of her shock.

"How many secrets are you going to keep from us?"

"Dan what are you talking about?" Santana asked standing in front of daughter.

"I always wondered what happened that year Quinn I knew that you were exactly the same as Samantha so you wouldn't willingly quit cheerleading yet in that 2010 glee photo you didn't wear a cheerleading uniform and now I know why" Danielle finished.

"Princessa I still don't get it" Quinn pleaded.

"Don't princessa me you all led me to believe that you would be disappointed and might kick me out when I got pregnant but all of you were harboring the secret that Quinn was pregnant in high-school"

"Mum is that true?" Samantha asked her frozen mother.

"Here Samantha why don't I show you the evidence. Beth, Shelby could you come out please?"

The room froze when the two came in.

"Jess could you please take the boys home I think my mother has some explaining to do" Samantha growled.

Everyone followed suit Amy leaving with Ella, Scott leaving with Jack and Lily and Jacob left with the girls.

Elijah was the only kid who stayed.

In the living room Beth and Shelby sat on one lounge across from Quinn, Santana, Rachel and Brittany who sat on the actual couch, Puck and Sam sat at their feet and Neneh sat on the arm of the couch.

On the 2 seater couch the girls were sitting on the arms if the couch, Elijah was at the feet of his mother and his uncles were sitting properly on the couch.

"Shelby it's been too long oh wait it didn't have to be" Rachel spat out.

"Rachel don't let's not do this now" Shelby pleaded.

With a huff Rachel sat back and glared at the ceiling.

"Are any of you married?" Beth asked.

"Those four all married different partners" Santana said pointing to her kids "but it's not legal for us to get married".

"Why not?"

"They are in a polymorus relationship" Shelby growled. "You added more people to your freak show?"

"Excuse me, no, but Neneh, Puck and Sam are my parents in law I married their eldest son" Danielle said standing up daring them to say something bad.

"So your my half sister and sister in law?" Beth asked.

"No way, Joe down the road is more related to you then I will ever be."

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Beth asked hurt.

Before Danielle could answer she felt a small hand slide into her bigger one.

'Whats up Eli?' Danielle signed to her son.

'Who is that?' The young boy signed.

"Danielle Kristen Lopez think very hard before you sign back" Santana threatened.

"Lopez?" Danielle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I meant Evans"

Shelby couldn't hold her tongue anymore "It doesn't surprise me that he is deaf"

"Why is that?" Danielle asked in a deadly soft voice.

"Being raised by children of two polymorus relationships this is probably karma" the older women said with a smug smirk.

"Sam, Puck get her" Santana yelled as Danielle erupted.

But it was to late Danielle had already jumped across the room and had punched Shelby in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Are you serious  
>*The next day*<br>"She seriously said that?" Jacob asked at breakfast the next morning.

"Yeah but I feel worse for Samantha. I mean when we found out that we were all related that at least was for the better. But this ugggg. I have always felt bad about that you know. If we weren't so young when I had him Eli might not have been deaf."

"And then we might not have had him. We might of skipped him and gone straight to having the girls"

Danielle bit her bottom lip.

"what's on your mind?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing" When Jacob gave her 'the look' she gave in "I want more kids"

"More? What's wrong with the five we have?" Jacob asked.

"One more. Pleasssssssse"

"I'll think about it, go be creative" Jacob said before kissing Danielle good bye.

"Jacob please be careful" Danielle said.

"I will. Love you babe"

"Go catch some bad guys fed"

*New York Vet*  
>"Are you okay baby?" Jessica asked.<p>

"While I want to hate my mum I can't and while I want to feel bad for myself I can't" Samantha said as she laid her head on her wife's shoulder.

"I can understand you not wanting to hate your mum but your allowed to feel a little bad for yourself" Jessica assured.

"You didn't see Danielle's face Jess. When Shelby said that a look that I haven't seen since high school went over her face. The anger and the hurt. It wasn't my sister it was that person that helped me and Christian throw slushies at Damian. And you know the worst part I was glad that at that moment that Eli was deaf so he didn't have to hear the awful things that were said." Samantha sobbed.

Jessica looked down at her crying wife and pulled Samantha in to her lap attempting to comfort her.

*NYU*  
>Christian was at his chalk board writing some equations to explain the experiment his students were going to do.<p>

What he didn't notice is that his husband had come in to watch him by the door frame.

"You missed something" Scott said from his position.

"Where?" Christian asked looking at his work.

"Here" Scott informed before kissing the other man.

When the kiss ended Scott spoke in a worried tone.

"What's going on? You usually ask me to help you with the math"

"I needed time to think about last night. And before you ask I will tell you later" Christian said as both men walked over to the couch.

Once positioned in their favorite position- Scott sitting at one end of the couch with Christian's head on his lap.

"No need to explain I dropped the kids off at Danielle's house she told me. She was pretty fired up" Scott said worried about his sister in law. Though when he thought about it no one really cared about the in law part. "I heard a pretty funny argument between Jacob and Danielle. Dan wants more kids and Jacob said that he would think about it"

The boys stayed in that position for along time.

*Happy Kids Daycare centre*  
>"Oh thank god it is nap time" Damian breathed to his wife.<p>

Both fell asleep until Damian's phone went off in his pocket.

*New text- Danielle*  
>Wanna work off some steam? Drop kids at the mums and go to the gym. Txt back and meet me there. Bye see you later Dan<p>

"Can I go?" Damian asked eggar to do the thing that was his favorite thing to with his siblings.

"Sure go have fun" Amy said before kissing her husband.

*Faberittana house*  
>Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Rachel all had the day off and were using it the best way they knew how.<p>

Unfortunately none of them heard the door bell and their kids just walked in towing their grandkids.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Danielle, Christian, Samantha and Damian screamed.

They quickly pushed their kids into the kitchen.

"How many times is that going to happen to us?" Samantha whined.

"Mummy what were they doing?" Aria, Danielle's youngest, asked.

"Nothing baby"

All blushing, the mothers, walked into the kitchen fully clothed.

"We are going to the gym you are looking after the kids. Bye" Damian mumbled staring at the floor.

*At the gym*  
>Samantha looked around and saw her siblings. Danielle and Christian were doing chin-ups while Damian was lifting weights.<p>

"Hello we have a kick boxing tutorial and we only have four spaces left. It's free so why don't you fill one of those spaces" a man a few years older than Samantha said moving close to her obviously flirting badly.

"Hey baby, how are you? Working hard?" Christian said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek.

"Hey Sam" Danielle cheered while holding Damian's hand "oh you said four spaces available well we will take those spots"

"And you might not want to flirt with random people in the gym. You never know how many partners they might have here" Damian threatened.

"Unless you want to join us?" Samantha said running her hands through his hair "but I don't think my wife will like that to much"

"Wait you aren't together?" the young lad said.

"No we're all married to different people and we have kids in fact. I hear that you have flirted with my sister again I will have to kill you" Christian threatened.

All of them walked away laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Family time

It was yet again Friday night dinner and this time it bought a surprise of a better kind.

"We need a family photo for school" Hanna announced.

Spencer decided to fill in the details "we need a picture of our parents as kids and teenagers and then we need pictures with us"

"Well babies and teens we can do because I have those pictures I used for the book. With you we have the one that was taken a few hours after I had you but we don't have any modern ones. When do you need them by?" Danielle questioned.

"next Friday at the latest" Emily said.

"Why don't we get some photos done?" Damian asked as he attempted to feed his daughter.

"Good idea I'll call and see if they can get us in tomorrow." with nods of agreement everyone went back to eating.

*The next day*  
>"Okay. This is a really big family. How about you guys co-ordinate and I'll just take the photos" A friend of Jackie's said. The man taking the photographs had actually offered Jackie the chance to come work for him.<p>

Damian whispered into Christian's ear and grabbed Danielle's hand when the other boy nodded.

"I was thinking what if we did a shot of us four" Damian said as he twirled his finger signifying that he meant his siblings.

Getting all nods he moved in front of the camera.

"Get on my shoulders" The brunette boy said to Danielle.

"What?" Danielle said.

Before she could say anymore she was on Christian's shoulders.

"Chris" the Latina squealed.

"Damian" was soon heard by Samantha who was on Damian's shoulders.

The photographer took a few photos of the siblings laughing at each other.

Once those shots were done and the girls were off their brothers shoulders they moved into the next frames.

"Why don't we do smaller families?" Brittany asked.

"Danielle first" Samantha said earning a scowl.

Danielle and Jacob stood back to back arms crossed and looking down at their soccer team of a family.

Elijah suddenly had an idea. He moved a few boxes around to where he wanted them and helped his sisters up on to said boxes. Moving his parents into position and getting himself into the position he wanted the photographer took the shot.

Only when they got the photo back did they realize what he had done. He and placed Danielle and Jacob on opposite sides of the shot both had their hands on their hips while starring at their son who looked like he was holding up his sisters.

Shots continued until they got to the family shot.

Danielle, Santana, Samantha, Quinn, Brittany, Christian, Damian and Rachel were all in one corner of the set smiling at each other, all the in-laws except for Jacob were next to them relaxed and happy. The Puckerman-Evans family were in front, Puck and Sam kissing Neneh's cheek while Jacob and Zac were kissing Jackie's cheek, Ray was sitting and smiling at the camera. The last Generation of kids were just sitting and smiling at their family.


	5. AN

A/N: Hey readers, sorry if you thought that this was and update but it is something to get excited about.

I am turning the 'Dear Diary', 'A Fight Makes A Family' and the 'And it Continues' series over to you.

PM me any ideas, it can be anything.

If you wanted to see something happen and it didn't tell me I will put your idea's to work.

And you will be the first one to read it and give me feedback.

I want your theory on how this story is meant to go.

I will happily write the strangest of things.

My only limitation is nothing dirty.

So start thinking!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- A very big family vacation-Part 1.

"I am going to kill you" Santana said.

"Just because I have a slightly higher salary?" Danielle replied giggling.

"Yes you Satan child"

"I came from you" Danielle retorted.

"Hey I was thinking" Santana started.

"Whoa save all the thinking for the nursing home" Danielle joked but cowered under the huge death glare

"I'm disowning you and what if we all went away for a week in summer vacation. Go down to a sunny beach, rent a few cabins. Jacob can surf with Sam and Puck. It will be fun"

"I'll talk to Jacob and everyone else and when are all of you going to accept your age? Eli and the girls call Sam Granddad, Neneh Grandma and Puck Puck. It's odd" Danielle said.

"Like him I guess"

*That night*Evans household*  
>"Get back here" Jacob yelled chasing Aria and Hanna who were supposed to be getting in the bath that's why they were running away from their father naked.<p>

"Don't you two start" Danielle sighed as Spencer and Emily also ran away from her.

"Hello?" Christian said as he entered the house with his other sister and brother.

"Uncle Christian!" Four little girls said running behind him and hugging his legs.

"Oh how you would have loved this to happen when we were 16" Damian mused.

"Bathroom now" Danielle ordered "And straight to bed, no playing with Aunt Samantha and Uncle Christian and Damian"

Without protest because they all knew they kinda deserved it the girls walked off to have a shower.

"Sorry, is this a bad time to stop by?" Samantha asked as Danielle looked for some food.

"Nope, this is perfect it let's my husband take care of bath time. I should be apologizing for my lack of food. But hey hokey pokey is the best" Danielle said as she placed a giant tub if hokey pokey ice cream in the middle of the table along with four spoons which were quickly put to use.

"Hey did you know that our mothers want everyone to go on vacation with them?" Damian asked.

"Yeah. What should we do? I mean it could be fun but it could also be a train wreak just waiting to happen" Christian said.

"What could be a train wreck?" Jacob asked as he entered the kitchen and took his wife's spoon that was on the way to her mouth.

"Do you have a death wish?" Danielle questioned.

Jacob grinned and ate the ice cream.

Time stood still. Nobody moved until Danielle grabbed her phone.

From the wicked glint in her eye Jacob knew who Danielle was calling.

When Danielle and Jacob got re-married in New York it was an interesting affair.

*Flashback*  
>Jacob was nervous, sure he was already married but this was going to be in front of his family.<p>

After Christian and Damian beat up Jacob for taking their sister away from them they became really tight so they were his groomsmen and Damian was also walking Danielle down the aisle and Elijah as the best man.

Jacobs other brother Ray who was three months older then Elijah was the page boy and an old friends daughter was the flower girl.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his day dream.

"Come in" Jacob shouted.

Four women walked into the room each holding a baby girl. Danielle's mothers were baby sitting Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily.

"Hi, is there a problem? Nothings gone wrong or anything bad happened? Danielle's okay right? Should I talk to her?" Jacob rambled.

"Everything's fine we just wanted to talk to you" Brittany said in a sickly sweet voice.

"You abandon Danielle or divorce her" Santana started.

"Take away anything that hers" Quinn threatened.

"Or fail to provide to provide for her" Rachel said.

"We will cut your balls off and make you eat them" Brittany concluded.

Jacob cupped is most sensitive area and nodded.

*End flashback*

Jacob's eyes widened as his wife pushed the call button on her iPhone.

"Hello" Quinn answered.

Over time Danielle, Damian, Samantha and Christian had started to call the other mums by motherly terms.

Santana was mami, Quinn was mum, Rachel was ma and Brittany was mummy.

"Muuuuuuuuuuum, Jacob took my ice-cream" Danielle whined sounding like a four year old.

"Put him on the phone" Quinn ordered.

Jacob grabbed the phone and walked into another room leaving the four siblings to giggle and eat their ice cream.

Not long after Jacob left the room a dark haired boy with sparkling green eyes entered the room.

Elijah stole his mothers spoon that was full of ice cream and sat down on Samantha's lap.

'Do you have a death wish?' Danielle signed.

Elijah grinned and ate the the ice cream.

Danielle stared at her son open mouthed.

'Bed time' she signed.


End file.
